I have a nightmare
by Skayt
Summary: Rien ne va plus dans la tête de Stiles. Déjà qu'avant y avait pas grand chose qui fonctionnait mais maintenant... comment voulait-on sérieusement qu'il ne devienne pas cinglé avec tous les ennuis qu'il pouvait rencontrer ? Comment voulait-on qu'il reste sain d'esprit alors qu'il est contraint de vivre une double vie ?
1. Chapitre 01

_ Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Voici donc le premier chapitre de I have a nightmare qui est la **suite directe de I have a dream**. Il est vivement (très très vivement même) **conseillé de l'avoir lu** afin de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre (et dans ceux qui suivront aussi, d'ailleurs). _

_Cette seconde partie comportera une quarantaine de chapitres (environ ; tout dépend si je décide d'en regrouper deux, d'en couper si ça devient vraiment trop long etc.) et est pratiquement intégralement écrite au brouillon (ouais au brouillon donc faut que je refasse tout et tout mais y a déjà toute la trame bien détaillée et tout ça)_

_Je remercie (et toc) LiliEhlm pour sa correction, ses remarques, ses commentaires et sa gentillesse !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Rappel<span> : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal<p>

* * *

><p><span>Rappel de <em>"I have a dream"<em> :

Stiles pense évoluer, simultanément, dans deux mondes. Un monde où les loup-garou existent et un autre où, au contraire, les mythes restent des mythes. Incapable de déterminer lequel de ces mondes est le "vrai" et lequel n'est qu'un rêve, Stiles ne se méfie pas. C'est à la mort de son collègue, et ami, Peter dans le premier monde et à celle d'Isaac dans le second monde qu'il commencera à vraiment s'interroger.

_Dans le monde A_ : Bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, à savoir qui se cachait derrière le tueur aux lettres, Stiles commence à enquêter. En compagnie de Derek, puis de Scott, il finira par tomber sur Deucalion qui est leur potentielle nouvelle cible. Peu de temps après que le shérif demande à Stiles de se montrer vigilent car tout peut arriver... Stiles se fait tirer dessus en plein entraînement de Crosse.

_Dans le monde B_ : Affecté par la mort de l'autre Peter, Stiles va raconter tout ce qui se passe à Peter qui va, à son tour, chercher un moyen de régler le problème. Parallèlement à ça, la meute cherche à trouver qui est le responsable des meurtres de loup-garou afin d'y mettre un terme.

* * *

><p><strong>-A<strong>

[_Lundi 13 octobre 2014_]

Stiles ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Complètement dans le coaltar, les paupières encore lourdes et ses mouvements partiellement diminués et empêchés, l'adolescent trouva tout de même le moyen de gigoter afin de tenter (_et réussir, d'ailleurs_) de voir où diable il se trouvait présentement. L'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Évidemment. C'était pas non plus comme s'il pouvait vraiment se dire étonné de s'y trouver. C'était un peu, _beaucoup_, la suite logique des événements, après tout. L'hyperactif fronça cependant les sourcils quand il remarqua que la personne installée dans le fauteuil situé dans un coin de la chambre était un chouïa trop féminine pour être son paternel.

« Où est mon père, marmonna Stiles d'une voix plus faible et plus pâteuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- En voilà un qui ne perd pas le nord, s'amusa gentiment Melissa, pour aussitôt perdre ce brin de bonne humeur. Il est à la machine à café. Il ne tenait plus en place. »

Le lycéen soupira de soulagement et se relaissa tomber sur son matelas. Son père ne tarderait pas à revenir. C'était plus ou moins ce que signifiaient les mots de la mère de Scott. Et sitôt son paternel serait-il là que Stiles pourrait lui faire part de toute son inquiétude.

L'adulte saurait quoi faire et comment agir. Il saurait calmer et apaiser ses craintes. Il saurait faire tout ça car il était son père et le shérif en même temps. Si c'était pas une combinaison de la mort qui tue, ça, franchement !

« J'étais pas seul, lança Stiles sitôt vit-il la porte s'ouvrir. Tu voulais pas que je sois seul et j'étais pas seul.

- Ce qui devrait t'aider, j'espère, à prendre conscience du danger, répondit gravement le shérif, rassuré au possible de voir son fils dans cet état (_qui était, somme toute, plutôt bon compte tenu de la situation_). Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as eu, mon grand.

- Je pense pas que ce soit de la chance, avoua toutefois le premier. Il détourne l'attention générale à mon avis. Enfin c'est pas vraiment mon avis mais... un peu quand même... vu que je pense que c'est correct de penser ça. »

Et Stiles commença à expliquer en long, en large et en travers à son père les conclusions qui avaient été tirées dans son "autre monde". Le shérif ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, souhaitant l'interrompre une bonne fois pour toute, mais se ravisa à chaque fois. Cet autre Peter, cet autre Derek, cet autre Scott... peut-être avaient-ils raison, malgré leur inexistence.

Attentivement, l'adulte avait donc écouté son fils. Il se demandait si accorder du crédit à ce que Stiles lui racontait était aussi insensé que ça pouvait en avoir l'air. Ça l'était. Insensé. Et pourtant, ça n'était pas pour autant absolument impossible.

« S'il avait voulu me tuer... je serais mort, p'pa, insista Stiles. La question est donc : pourquoi il ne voulait pas me tuer ?

- Pour te mettre en garde, suggéra l'homme, sans trop y croire.

- Combien d'hommes sont au lycée ? Poursuivit le premier sans écouter son aîné.

- Pratiquement tous mes hommes. Le tireur est probablement notre tueur donc... pratiquement tout le monde, oui. »

Le shérif de Beacon Hills, et père du blessé, voyait que son fils était en train de réfléchir. A toute allure, qui plus est. Stiles faisait toujours la même tête lorsqu'il pensait. Ses sourcils se fronçaient, son nez également et sa bouche se tordait étrangement dans tous les sens. L'homme pouvait même actuellement affirmer que les pensées de son blessé attitré étaient particulièrement rapides. Le temps paraissait être compté. Sans doutes l'était-il, d'ailleurs.

« Trouve Derek, supplia Stiles. Scott doit être en route pour ici à l'heure qu'il est et... je vais m'occuper de lui mais... faut que tu trouves Derek.

- Je vais envoyer un homme chez lui, soupira son père, conscient qu'il ne pourrait réussir à calmer Stiles qu'en cédant à ses demandes.

- Envoie un homme chez lui, ouais. Mais toi, passe chez Peter. En règle générale, à cette heure-là, il va nourrir l'arche. »

o o o

Ça ne faisait pas bien longtemps que le shérif était parti mais ça lui semblait pourtant être faire une éternité. Une longue éternité, tant qu'à faire. Le temps avançait avec une lenteur exagérée depuis que le père du blessé brillait plus de par son absence que par sa prestance.

Stiles était, pourtant, celui qui avait insisté pour que son géniteur s'en aille à la chasse au Derek Hale. Il était celui qui avait levé les yeux au ciel et singé son père lorsque celui-ci avait demandé à Melissa McCall si elle pouvait rester quelques minutes supplémentaires dans cette chambre, juste le temps que Scott arrive. Stiles était celui qui était à l'origine de tout ce qui se passait actuellement, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Cela ne l'obligeait pas pour autant à accepter et apprécier ce qui se passait, justement.

Le plus gros problème que l'hyperactif Stilinski et l'infirmière McCall rencontraient à l'heure actuelle... c'était Scott parce qu'il n'y avait pas de Scott. Ça craignait, ça. Vraiment. Beaucoup. Surtout lorsque l'on pensait, comme Stiles, savoir pourquoi un cinglé avait tiré sur l'adorable fils du shérif.

Ils attendaient. L'un dans un lit d'hôpital. L'autre dans un fauteuil. Le silence était maître des lieux. Tous deux se posaient des questions, sentaient l'inquiétude croître à mesure que le temps passe mais jamais n'en pipaient mot. Dire à voix haute que Scott aurait, selon toute vraisemblance, dû être ici depuis un moment déjà rendait le problème bien trop réel.

Melissa s'inquiétait. C'était certain. Elle cherchait toutefois des explications rationnelles pour expliquer cette absence remarquée et remarquable. Stiles, quant à lui, se contentait de s'inquiéter. Et si jamais Peter avait eu raison ?

o o o

Quand il arriva devant la porte entrouverte, et désormais bien connue (_pour lui comme pour son fils_), de l'appartement de Peter Hale, le shérif Stilinski fut alors pris d'un terrible doute. Son fils avait peut-être vraiment eu raison de s'inquiéter ? Et s'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter et de l'envoyer ici ? Que se passerait-il ? Que découvrirait-il ? Non. Impossible qu'il se trame vraiment quelque chose. S'il se trouvait devant cette porte, c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à Stiles.

Mais alors, pourquoi la porte était-elle entrouverte ?

Derek Hale devait simplement encore être à l'intérieur, comme avait pu le prévoir Stiles lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé vérifier. L'homme avait dû juger qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps et qu'il pouvait donc se permettre de ne pas refermer correctement derrière lui, de laisser la porte entrebâiller. Chats, chien et autres bestioles devaient être dans une autre pièce de l'appartement et ne pouvaient donc, de ce fait, pas s'enfuir. Voilà ! C'était forcément ça !

Pris d'un sérieux doute, l'homme sortit tout de même son arme de service, qu'il brandit droit devant lui, avant de doucement pousser la porte d'entrée. Vérifier « au cas où », d'accord, pas de problème, c'était normal... mais pas sans prendre quelques précautions préalables.

Il était déjà arrivé, et à plusieurs reprises qui plus est, que les doutes de son fils s'avèrent fondés ; que ses hypothèses soient vérifiées ; que ses idées soient justes. Si, jusqu'alors, ça n'avait jamais inclus de monde parallèle aux dimensions surnaturelles et l'avis d'un homme décédé depuis plusieurs semaines... il y avait tout de même un début à tout.

À peine eut-il fait trois pas dans l'appartement qu'il eut le sentiment, désagréable sentiment d'ailleurs, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et quelque chose clochait, pour de vrai. Le shérif le comprit sitôt découvrit-il un homme allongé à même le sol, yeux grands ouverts, tête tournée dans sa direction, une flaque de sang se formant autour de son crâne.

Il n'avait plus qu'à appeler ses hommes afin d'avoir du renfort et espérer que... espérer quoi ? Que pouvait-il encore espérer à ce stade ?

o o o

Stiles sursauta lorsqu'un médecin vint chercher Melissa. Il souhaitait s'entretenir avec elle, en privé, juste quelques instants. Ce n'était pas bon signe, ça. Ça ne l'était jamais de toute façon. Ça l'était encore moins lorsque l'on daignait s'attarder sur l'allure du nouveau venu. Comment pourrait-on être rassuré si l'on remarquait à quel point il était tendu ; si on voyait que son regard fuyait activement celui de Melissa ; si on percevait la tension dans sa voix ? On ne pouvait pas.

Le silence, déjà omniprésent et pesant alors que la mère de son meilleur ami était à ses côtés... ce même silence devint d'autant plus pesant maintenant qu'il était seul. Réellement seul. Il ne pouvait plus chercher à se concentrer sur Melissa, essayer de deviner à quoi elle pensait, chercher à trouver toutes les ressemblances et différences qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Scott et sa mère. Il était seul avec lui-même. C'était horrible.

Les deux adultes étaient sortis de la chambre mais ne s'en étaient guère vraiment éloignés. Ils étaient encore si proches que Stiles pouvait voir les lèvre du médecin bouger et la main droite de ce dernier se poser, amicalement, sur le bras de l'infirmière ; le visage de cette dernière, d'ailleurs, s'était décomposé à mesure que le premier parlait. Lorsque l'on réagissait de la sorte lors d'une conversation avec un médecin, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Exactement ce que Stiles avait pensé.

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Melissa soudainement tourner les talons. Elle se précipitait il ne savait trop où, comme si elle avait eu le diable aux trousses. Des larmes coulaient sur ce visage qu'il avait toujours vu si fort. Stiles était certain de ce qu'il avait aperçu bien que ce fut bref. Sans réfléchir, parce qu'il n'aimait pas devoir réfléchir sans arrêt, il quitta son lit.

L'adolescent ne s'était pas encore réellement levé depuis qu'il était réveillé. Pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie mais parce qu'on l'en avait systématiquement empêché. Quand il mit pied à terre, le monde tourna pendant quelques instants autour de lui avant d'enfin se stabiliser un minimum. C'était sans doutes pour ça qu'on avait souhaité qu'il reste allongé... qu'importait. Stiles grimaça quand il sentit son bras immobilisé, ce qu'il avait presque su oublier. Quelle galère ça allait être, ça. Exactement ce qui pouvait manquer à son palmarès du « pas de bol ». il se reprit pourtant bien vite. Trouver Melissa, c'était ça sa mission.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passé ? Demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée, à la mère de son meilleur ami, sitôt lui mit-il la main dessus.

- Ton père a appelé des agents en renfort. Ils sont passés devant une voiture et... ont été interpellés par quelques traces de sang autour... et dedans.

- La voiture de Scott, comprit aussitôt Stiles. »

L'infirmière hocha la tête tandis que le monde de Stiles était en train de s'effondrer. Ce n'était qu'une fois de plus, au fond. En moins de trente mots, tous les espoirs de l'adolescent avaient été réduits à néant. Son père, qui était allé chez Peter pour voir Derek, avait appelé du renfort. La voiture de Scott contenait des traces de sang. Ça s'annonçait mal. Ça sonnait mal, en tout cas. C'était comme si la mort était toute proche. Trop proche. Proche de ceux qu'il aimait et non de sa propre personne.

Était-il condamné à tous les perdre ?

D'abord Peter, ici.

Puis Isaac, là-bas.

Maintenant Derek et Scott ?

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

« Scott va...

- Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, murmura Melissa. Il n'était pas dans sa voiture. Ni au lycée. Un de tes camarades a dit que Scott était pourtant parti dès que possible... il y a quelques heures. L'équipe de Crosse s'est mise à sa recherche. »

Stiles regardait Melissa, étonné par ce qu'elle venait d'ajouter. L'équipe de Crosse ? Pour de vrai ? C'était pour le moins étrange. Dans l'autre monde, l'équipe avait cherché Lydia, puis Isaac... ici elle cherchait Scott. Scott. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin, Scott.

« Ils le trouveront, assura le fils du shérif, ne sachant toutefois pas vraiment s'il s'adressait à Melissa ou non.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ? Questionna l'infirmière. Dans quoi vous êtes vous encore fourrés ? Je pensais que vous perdre dans la forêt vous aurait servi de leçon...

- C'est le cas. Plus ou moins. C'est compliqué. »

o o o

Stiles avait longuement hésité avant de, finalement, décider de s'éclipser de l'hôpital afin d'aller vérifier, lui-même, une hypothèse. Il n'était sûr de rien. Il pensait, espérait, être en train de complètement se fourvoyer. Il préférait pourtant s'en assurer. On est jamais trop prudent, disait-on.

C'était une chance pour lui que l'hôpital de Beacon Hills ne soit pas trop éloigné du cinéma et de l'Eleventh Hour. C'était un fait qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le jour où Peter s'était fait tirer dessus... même si ça lui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer en bouche, vu la manière dont tout ceci s'était terminé. Stiles ne mit pas bien longtemps, mais quand même beaucoup trop, à arriver sur ce grand parking qu'il fuyait le plus possible. Il en fut bien heureux. Si, à l'hôpital, il avait eu l'impression de se porter _presque_ comme un charme... après près de dix minutes de marche, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon à cloche-pied.

Il continua malgré tout. Il continua à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il continua à s'approcher de l'Eleventh Hour pour vérifier. Il continuait parce qu'il le devait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pas dans sa tête, en tout cas.

« Hép, Stilinski ! Le ceintura Jackson en arrivant, furtivement, derrière son camarade. Je suis pas sûr que t'éclipser de l'hosto soit une bonne idée compte-tenu de ton état et de la... situation.

- Scott a disparu, rétorqua Stiles comme si ça justifiait tout. »

Ça justifiait tout.

« Et bien sûr le chevalier, blessé, veut aller sauver sa princesse en détresse, railla Whittemore. On s'en occupe, OK ? Enfin, Danny va s'en occuper tout seul pendant quelques minutes, le temps que je te ramène à l'hôpital. Puis on s'en occupe. Avec le reste de l'équipe.

- Emmerdeur, marmonna l'hyperactif en tentant de se dégager d'un coup d'épaule (_ce qu'il regretta bien vite_). Y a que les chevaliers qui peuvent sauver les princesses. Tu sais ce que tu es, toi,... »

Jackson ne sut jamais ce qu'il était. Son téléphone portable commença à sonner pile à cet instant précis. Tentant de faire fit du regard étrangement appréciateur du fils du shérif à l'entente du « _Who can you call ? Ghostbusters ! _», Jackson décrocha. Danny, son meilleur ami, était en train de l'appeler et le capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse du lycée se demandait bien pour quelle raison.

Ils étaient tous les deux venus fouiner, à défaut de chercher, dans les parages à l'initiative de Jackson. Le gardien de but n'avait pas vraiment compris les motivations de son ami mais l'avait suivi. Ils s'étaient quittés i peine quelques minutes. Rien ne pouvait justifier son appel.

« Quoi ? _(…)_ Sérieusement ?_ (…) _Putain... _(…) _Ouais, fais donc ça. _(…)_ Non._ (…) _Je ramène Stilinski à l'hosto_. (…)_ Bien sur que non._ (…)_ Je suis resté avec toi tout du long, crétin. Puis pourquoi j'aurais voulu m'encombrer de ce boulet blessé ?

- Hey, je te permet pas, s'offusqua mollement Stiles qui s'était installé contre une voiture et attendait que le temps passe.

- Non. _(…)_ Hors de question. _(…) _Je ne lui dirais rien.

- Lui dire quoi à qui ? Interrogea l'hyperactif. »

Stiles était peut-être blessé et fatigué... mais il n'était pas sourd ni idiot.

« On est sûrs de rien._ (…) _Tu n'es pas médecin que je sache. _(…)_ Non. T'as rien vu, Danny.

- Il a trouvé Scott, comprit enfin le second en se redressant d'un bond. Il a trouvé Scott ! J'avais raison.

- Je raccroche. _(…)_ Parce que cet abruti est en train de me fausser compagnie, s'excusa (plus ou moins) Jackson tout en coupant la conversation. Stilinski ! Aux pieds !

- Je suis un chevalier qui assure ! »

Rien n'était moins sûr.

o o o

**-B**

[_Lundi 13 octobre 2014_]

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, la place à ses côtés était vide et froide. Son occupant avait dû se réveiller, et se lever, depuis un sacré moment déjà sans que l'adolescent ne remarque rien. Et peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal. S'il se réveillait en sursaut dans un monde où il était supposé encore dormir, est-ce que ça signifiait que, dans l'autre, il s'effondrait sans crier gare ? C'était peu probable, mais on était jamais trop prudent.

Comme ça avait pu finir par devenir une habitude, Stiles se leva, piqua la couverture du lit, s'enroula dedans bien moins dignement qu'un Benedict Cumberbatch (_mais il n'en était pas loin_) puis descendit en traînant les pieds. Là, encore une fois comme d'habitude, on l'attendait avec une tasse de thé dans les mains. Par contre, ce matin, ce n'était pas Peter mais Derek. Dommage.

« T'es sérieux ? S'étonna Stiles en louchant sur le mug. C'est en quel honneur ?

- Peter sait se montrer très convaincant quand il veut, marmonna Derek entre ses dents. Et il le veut souvent. Prends, sinon je t'ébouillante avec.

- Ça ne m'a pas l'air très sympathique tout ça, grogna le premier. »

Stiles aurait aimé aller s'installer dans le canapé mais c'était une idée à exclure. Ce dernier était, en effet, inutilisable dans la mesure où Scott était toujours affalé dessus en train de ronfler comme un bien heureux, endormi comme un bébé-garou. Amusé, l'hyperactif jeta un coup d'œil vers l'Alpha qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

« Peter est toujours sur son ordinateur alors que toi t'es toujours le nez dans tes bouquins, fit remarquer le plus jeune histoire de faire avancer le schmilblick. C'est marrant.

- Très.

- Tu fais la gueule ? Tu m'aimes plus ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Stiles.

- Menteur.

- Peut-être.

- Tu m'apprécies plus ? Poursuivit le plus jeune.

- Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié non plus.

- Menteur.

- Peut-être.

- T'es méchant ? Continua l'adolescent, l'air de rien.

- J'ai jamais dis que je ne l'étais pas.

- Tu peux pas être un peu plus loquace ? finit par soupirer Stiles, souriant malgré tout. T'es chiant, tu sais...

- Ça, par contre, je ne peux pas le nier.

- Où il est Peter ? »

Derek soupira, agacé. Après avoir prit la peine de marquer la page où il se trouvait, le loup-garou ferma d'un geste brusque le livre qu'il tentait de lire. Avec Stiles dans les parages, c'était même pas envisageable ! Le lycanthrope ne faisait rien pour masquer son exaspération. Si Scott et Peter n'avaient pas autant apprécié l'humain, Derek aurait renvoyé l'adolescent de chez lui depuis bien longtemps... avec ses remerciements et une paire de coups de pieds aux fesses au passage.

« Sous la douche.

- Sérieux ?

- Non. Il est en train de tuer un gamin de sept ans afin de le cuisiner et te le donner à manger.

- Derek ? »

Les épaules de l'Alpha s'affaissèrent. Il s'enfonça un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà dans son fauteuil puis Derek attendit que Stiles poursuive. Ce que l'adolescent ne fit pas.

« Quoi encore ?

- Je crois que tu es mort. »

Le plus jeune Hale fronça les sourcils. Son livre qui, bien que fermé, était toujours posé sur ses genoux glissa tout à coup sur la table basse. Toute l'attention du loup-garou était à présent tournée vers l'humain. Celui-ci était agaçant, c'était plutôt clair, mais n'en était pas moins intéressant... parfois... pas toujours... certainement pas toujours.

« J'avais envoyé mon père te chercher en me disant que Peter avait peut-être raison et que t'étais peut-être effectivement en danger et... et Scott a disparu. C'est pas parce que Scott a disparu que je pense que t'es mort mais... disons qu'on a su que Scott avait disparu quand des hommes que mon père avait appelé en renfort ont trouvé sa voiture. Et s'il appelle du renfort, je doute que ce soit pour prendre un thé. Ça serait bizarre.

- Ce qui est réellement bizarre c'est de dire à un Derek parfaitement vivant qu'il est mort et que Scott a disparu alors qu'il ronfle à côté de vous, fit remarquer Peter en arrivant, les cheveux encore trempés. »

Ni Stiles, ni Derek ne réagirent à ce que venait de dire le plus âgé. Le visage de l'Alpha était tellement fermé qu'il était tout bonnement impossible pour les autres de savoir précisément ce qu'il était en train de penser. S'il pensait ! Peut-être avait-il eu un bug du cerveau et qu'il resterait indéfiniment bloqué avec cette sale tronche.

« Au final, je suppose que c'était quelque chose d'assez prévisible, soupira finalement Derek. Y a qu'un seul crétin qui peut courir après des criminels et ne pas se faire tuer. Toi.

- J'ai peur pour Scott ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul crétin qui peut courir après des criminels et ne pas se faire tuer, et que c'est pas lui ? »

C'était une conversation pour le moins étrange qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir, tous les trois. Depuis quelques semaines que ça durait, ils avaient pourtant eu le temps de s'y faire. Maintenant, ils savaient plutôt bien gérer les différents Peter, Scott, Derek, Jackson et autres compagnons.

Et pas uniquement parce qu'ils tombaient comme des mouches.

« Je suis sorti de l'hôpital et Jackson m'a trouvé et Danny l'a appelé et il, Jackson hein, a fait attention aux mots qu'il disait et il semblait refuser que j'aille voir. Il m'a limite kidnappé pour me ramener à l'hôpital et je ne sais pas comment est Scott, je sais pas si il est mort ou pas, j'ai peur, je veux pas avoir peur, et... »

La personne de l'autre côté de la porte, en revanche, n'avait absolument pas eu le temps de s'habituer à ce genre de discussion.

* * *

><p><em>Et ici se termine le premier chapitre de cette seconde partie...<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ; de vos impressions ; de vos interrogations ; si jamais vous avez du mal à passer d'un monde à l'autre (d'autant plus que les changements de monde devraient être plus fréquents sauf si je découpe différemment les chapitres) ; si parfois vous trouvez que je m'éloigne un peu trop (je m'éloigne souvent un peu trop) ; fin... hésitez pas quoi =)_

_Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je compte poster, par contre. Je compte au moins mettre à jour une fois par semaine mon autre fic donc... un tous les quinze jours c'est sur mais j'essaierais de faire un par semaine (voire plus mais j'en doute un peu, là, par contre). _

_A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 02

_ Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Ce chapitre n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas supposé prendre autant de temps à arriver. Il était brouillonné, quasiment terminé et tout ça, j'ai pas radicalement changé mes plans en cours de route (non parce que souvent c'est ça qui se passe quand je fais traîner un chapitre), j'avais juste à le retravailler (donc la partie la plus "fun") mais bah oui mais bah non. _

_Je vais quand même essayer de me tenir à un chapitre tous les quinze jours/toutes les semaines (ouais on verra et ouais c'est ce que j'avais dit la dernière fois)._

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui me motive (si si ! Elle me motive) et qui me grogne dessus (ce qui, en réalité, entre dans la case "motivation" même si ça démotive aussi car c'est marrant). Qui corrige. Qui me fait rire avec ses remarques. Elle est super gentille, super cool et super gentille (non je ne me répète pas) et elle fait des fics géniales et ses traductions sont... bah géniales ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Rappel<span> : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapitre 02 :<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- B<strong>**

[_Lundi 13 octobre 2014_]

Stiles avait une grande langue. Pas que sa langue soit nettement plus grande que la moyenne nationale, non. Ce n'était pas là quelque chose à prendre de manière littérale car, après tout, personne n'avait encore jamais songé à mesurer cette fameuse langue un peu trop bien pendue. Mais non littéralement parlant, Stiles avait bel et bien une grande langue. Une très très grande langue.

L'adolescent parlait beaucoup. Parlait toujours. Parlait trop. Parlait toujours beaucoup trop. Aujourd'hui n'échappa pas à cette règle, qui n'existait pas, et Stiles parla. Trop. Évidemment ! Ce n'était pas drôle de toujours devoir faire attention à ce que l'on disait, à ce que l'on faisait, à ce que l'on racontait. Pas drôle et, surtout, vraiment pas très pratique.

« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier, encore ? Grogna un Jackson Whittemore debout sur le pas de la porte, tentant vainement d'avoir l'air de ne pas craindre la réponse qu'on allait lui donner. Vous parlez de quoi, là, au juste ? »

Les deux personnes qui étaient en train de se parler s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. À la place, ils dévisageaient le nouveau venu comme si celui-ci arrivait tout droit d'une planète lointaine et méconnue de tous pour leur demander où étaient rangées les clés de la soucoupe volante. Trop occupé qu'il était à essayer de comprendre tout ce que pouvait lui raconter Stiles, Derek avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, légèrement relâché son attention et n'avait de ce fait pas pu entendre que Jackson était sur le point d'arriver.

L'autre loup-garou, celui qui n'était pas en train de papoter autour d'un café au lait avec Morphée, ne l'avait pas remarqué non plus, soit dit en passant. Ou peut-être que si mais qu'il avait préféré ne rien leur dire, juste pour voir leur réaction. Ou peut-être qu'il avait tenté de les avertir mais qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien écouté. Tout était possible, après tout... et à plus forte raison encore lorsque Peter s'avérait être le loup-garou en question.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Insista le bêta. De quoi il parle, l'autre andouille ?

- D'un endroit où tu as définitivement l'air un peu moins cloche, marmonna le fils du shérif, tout en allant finalement s'installer sur le canapé (et que Scott aille au diable) toujours emmitouflé dans la couverture piquée un peu plus tôt. Tu as entendu quoi, exactement ?

- Euh... que tu étais à l'hosto, que je t'ai trouvé, que je t'ai caché un truc au sujet de la Belle au bois dormant et que je t'ai ramené à l'hosto. Du gros n'importe quoi, en fait. »

Jackson ne comprit pas le pourquoi du large sourire qui vint soudain illuminer le visage cerné de l'hyperactif. Les deux Hale non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils ne s'en formalisèrent pourtant pas plus que ça. Après tout, c'était loin d'être la chose la plus étrange à l'heure actuelle !

« C'est marrant, parce que l'autre toi aussi s'amuse à comparer Scott à une princesse, sourit Stiles. Par contre, pour l'autre, je suis un chevalier.

- L'autre... moi ? Répéta Jackson, la bouche entrouverte, avant de se tourner vers les deux plus âgés et les regarder d'un air paumé. Il a pris quoi ?

- Un thé, répondit Derek.

- Un sérieux coup sur la tête, se moqua Peter, en même temps. »

o o o

****- A****

[_Lundi 13 octobre 2014_]

Inconfortablement calé au fond du fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Stiles, toujours en tenue de service, le shérif de Beacon Hills regardait son fils unique dormir. Quand Melissa McCall lui avait téléphoné, paniquée et en larme, pour lui annoncer qu'un Stilinski junior avait trouvé judicieux de s'enfuir de l'hôpital... l'homme avait bien cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore totalement abandonné cette idée et se demandait si ce n'était pas précisément l'objectif qu'avait son fils.

Un bon millier de questions tourbillonnait dans sa tête et elles menaçaient toutes de le rendre complètement cinglé. La plus importante de toute, et celle à laquelle il peinait le plus à accepter la réponse, était comment diable Stiles avait pu savoir que Derek Hale et Scott étaient, eux aussi, en danger. Comment son garçon avait-il aussi facilement su faire ces liens alors qu'il avait été inconscient la plupart du temps ? À peine s'était-il réveillé qu'il avait balancé cette hypothèse à son père et pratiquement ordonné d'aller la vérifier.

Une seule explication semblait plausible, et pourtant... comment Stiles aurait-il pu penser à ça alors qu'il dormait ?

Perdu, et ça commençait à devenir vraiment trop fréquent à son humble avis qu'il ne pouvait donner à personne, l'homme cherchait également la meilleure manière de parler à son fils. De quelle façon était-il supposé lui annoncer que ses doutes étaient fondés, réels, justifiés ? Comment lui avouer qu'il avait même eu un peu trop raison ? Le shérif cherchait comment il pourrait expliquer à son fils, un adolescent mais son enfant avant tout, qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

Tout le monde était arrivé trop tard... tandis que deux personnes étaient parties trop tôt.

« Papa ? Marmonna Stiles tout en commençant à s'agiter dans son lit avant de s'immobiliser et gémir de douleur, s'étant malencontreusement appuyé sur son épaule blessée. Tu es là ?

- Comment tu te sens ? Ça va mieux ? »

L'hyperactif haussa les sourcils et dévisagea brièvement son père d'un air « _T'en as d'autres des questions à la con de ce genre ? Non parce qu'il faut le dire, hein. _». Il finit cependant par doucement hocher la tête de bas en haut, faisant attention au moindre de ses mouvements et manquant singulièrement de conviction. Le visage de l'adolescent, pourtant, affirmait le parfait contraire ; hurlait que rien allait. Aux yeux du shérif, il était un peu trop évident que son fils souffrait mais qu'il ne lui en piperait mot.

Stiles en parlerait à n'importe qui... mais certainement pas à lui.

À n'importe qui... donc à Scott.

Scott.

« Dis rien, souffla le lycéen qui avait parfaitement compris à quoi songeait son père. Steuplait. Ne dis rien.

- Stiles..

- Non, le coupa-t-on aussitôt. Ne. Dis. Rien. Pas maintenant. Juste... maintenant. »

Stiles connaissait ce regard désolé. C'était celui que les faux policiers essayaient toujours d'avoir à la télévision lorsqu'ils allaient annoncer un décès à une famille. Un regard désolé, un regard compatissant. Et puis même, il savait parfaitement ce que son père avait à lui annoncer. L'adolescent n'avait eu qu'à le regarder pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé ; pour lire sur ce visage qu'il voyait tous les jours et qu'il comprenait mieux que quiconque.

Le lycéen savait aussi que son père finirait par le lui dire. Il devrait le lui dire. Il ne pourrait pas éternellement se taire. Pour l'instant, pourtant, le shérif pouvait ne rien faire et ne rien dire. Il pouvait se contenter de se taire et attendre. Attendre que Stiles soit un peu plus prêt.

« Il y a tes amis devant la porte, finit par murmurer l'adulte, cédant face au regard implorant de son fils. Tu veux que je leur dise de repasser ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien se trouver de l'autre côté ; qui pouvait bien avoir accepté d'attendre dans un couloir qui pue les médicaments et tout ce qui peut faire qu'un hôpital est un hôpital et qu'on déteste avoir à y aller. Le jeune homme aurait, éventuellement, pu voir par la grande vitre de sa chambre... si son père n'avait pas jugé judicieux de tirer les rideaux lorsqu'il avait senti son fils sur le point de se réveiller.

Il avait dit ses amis.

Ses amis.

Pas un ami.

_Ses _amis.

Son seul ami est Scott.

_Était _Scott.

« Non. Ils peuvent venir, grogna Stiles, sans entrain.

- Tu es sûr ? Ils comprendraient, je pense, si... tu sais...

- Ils peuvent venir.

- Stiles ! »

Stiles soupira bruyamment, tout exaspéré qu'il était. C'était évident, pourtant. Son père voulait qu'il ne veuille pas les voir. Mais lui, il voulait les voir. Il voulait voir qui voulait le voir. Il voulait savoir.

Le jeune homme fit alors semblant, non sans un certain plaisir, de chercher à quitter son lit. Il avait parfaitement conscience que son shérif de père comprendrait la signification de ce geste. Il priait silencieusement pour que l'adulte n'insiste pas davantage et cesse de dire à son fils qu'il n'était pas obligé de voir _ses amis_. L'hyperactif fut ravi de constater qu'il avait eu on ne peut plus raison et que son paternel avait immédiatement compris.

En vrai, il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de se lever une nouvelle fois pour aller s'amuser dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Si jamais il avait eu la brillante, mais non pas moins stupide, idée d'aller jusqu'au bout de son geste... il se serait fort probablement effondré dans les bras de son père. L'adulte n'aurait alors même plus eu besoin d'essayer de le convaincre de quoi que ce soit.

o o o

Contre toute attente, Jackson et Danny furent les premiers à entrer, côte à côte, dans la chambre de Stiles. Le premier semblait étrangement plus à son aise que le second... alors même que l'entente entre Stiles et Danny était nettement plus cordiale qu'avec le premier. L'hyperactif, s'il fut surpris par leur apparition, le fut plus encore quand il remarqua qui diable se trouvait avec ces deux-là.

Un peu en retrait, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les yeux rivés vers le sol, le nez enfoui dans son écharpe, les mains enfoncées au fin fond des poches de son jean, Isaac Lahey semblait bien peu à son aise. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à disparaître de la surface de cette planète, purement et simplement. Le gardien de l'équipe de Crosse fit un petit signe de tête à son camarade blessé avant d'aller chercher Isaac. Danny espérait le voir un peu plus confiant. Peine perdue.

« Ça ira mieux une fois que son connard de père aura arrêté de le tabasser, marmonna Jackson en fixant Isaac. Bientôt. »

Stiles et Danny fixèrent Jackson d'un air sincèrement étonné. Il avait dit ça d'un air tellement naturel, ils espéraient qu'il disait vrai et qu'il avait finalement pris conscience du fait qu'il pourrait faire la différence en faisant le premier pas. La raison d'un tel revirement ? Ils l'ignoraient. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Les mains d'Isaac commencèrent à trembler. Afin de se redonner un peu de contenance, il passa une main malhabile dans ses cheveux frisés mais grimaça à ce simple contact. Malheureusement pour lui, sa réaction n'échappa à aucun des trois autres adolescents présents. Ils préférèrent pourtant tous faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu. Isaac était déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise, inutile de l'embarrasser davantage.

Jouer à l'autruche était tellement plus simple qu'essayer de faire bouger les choses de manière significative.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne t'étais pas de nouveau enfui, se moqua Jackson. Tu m'as sérieusement foutu la trouille, tu le sais ça ? Faut être particulièrement demeuré pour s'enfuir de l'hôpital alors qu'un taré nous a tiré dessus... quatre heures plus tôt.

- Et on a croisé Isaac sur le parking, ajouta Danny pour faire taire son ami et souriant gentiment au premier concerné. Il hésitait à entrer. »

Décidément, Jackson et Danny rencontraient tout le monde sur un parking ! Si le fils Lahey avait été en mesure de se faire tout petit pour pouvoir être de taille à disparaître dans un trou de souris, ou même une simple fissure dans un mur, Stiles ne doutait pas que son immense coéquipier l'aurait aussitôt fait. Isaac n'aimait pas se mêler aux autres, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait rapidement constaté dans ce monde-ci...

« Je peux peut-être demander à mon père si tu peux venir passer quelques jours à la maison, proposa finalement Stiles. 'Fin, ça sera pour quand je pourrais officiellement partir d'ici, hein. Si je m'enfuis, il paraît que ça compte pas vraiment... et qu'on peut m'attacher à mon lit.

- Mes... mes vieux sont partis quelques jours, marmonna ensuite Jackson en détournant le regard. Si ça te tente... »

Danny fixait son meilleur ami, les yeux ronds. Stiles aussi.

Sauf que Stiles, lui, il n'était pas l'ami de Jackson, donc il était en davantage en droit de penser qu'il était une belle enflure. Il se demandait pourquoi le Jackson de ce monde était aussi sympathique... puis se disait que l'autre, le loup-garou, méritait peut-être aussi qu'on lui accorde une chance.

Un peu comme Peter.

Mais en radicalement différent.

Fallait pas pousser, sérieux !

« Mon... mon père, murmura Isaac, mal à l'aise.

- Bougez-pas, je reviens.

- Y a pas de risque que je bouge, bougonna Stiles. Andouille. »

Jackson s'éclipsa de la chambre pour n'y revenir qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. A son retour, il fut étonné (même s'il en montra le moins possible) de trouver Danny enfoncé dans le canapé du coin de la chambre et Isaac assit, et vraiment mal à l'aise, sur le bord du lit.

Était-il mal à l'aise à cause de sa place ou parce qu'il devait supporter l'impressionnant débit de parole d'un Stilinski pas si mal en point que ça ? Nul ne saurait répondre avec certitude et seules des hypothèses pouvaient être faites.

« Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi, Gigantor, lança Jackson, souriant. Le shérif va s'occuper de prendre ta plainte.

- Je peux pas, souffla Isaac en se recroquevillant presque.

- Hey, Isaac, appela Stiles en posant la main de son bras valide sur l'épaule de Lahey. Tu veux qu'on aille d'abord le menacer de porter plainte avant de réellement le faire ?

- Mais c'est déjà fait, ça, grommela Jackson. Va pas non plus croire que je suis un parfait connard, hein. »

Pour la énième fois, Danny et Stiles regardèrent avec surprise le capitaine de leur équipe... accompagnés d'Isaac qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Non mais j'allais pas réellement rester sans rien faire alors qu'un taré enferme son gosse dans un congélo, s'indigna Jackson. Vous me prenez vraiment pour une ordure, en fait !

- Bah... je pensais que t'étais la version moldu de Voldemort, la version humanoïde de Sauron, la version idiote de Moriarty et... et tout ça, quoi... 'Fin... tu vois ? Tu vois, hein ? Dis-moi que tu...

- Et toi, tu viens chez moi ce soir, coupa le premier en fusillant le blessé du regard. Je te passerais des affaires si t'as besoin et on ira chercher les tiennes quand ton père sera au boulot. »

Stiles réfléchissait à toute allure... parce qu'il ne savait réfléchir que comme ça. Vite. Vite et pas forcément bien... mais vite quand même.

« Vous pouvez aussi aller voir Matt, murmura-t-il en se souvenant que le photographe était toujours en vie, ici. Je pense qu'il pourrait vous aider si vous menacer Lahey pour qu'il laisse Isaac partir. Et au pire, il sera toujours un atout supplémentaire dans le dossier que fera mon père.

- Matt ? S'étonna Danny. Le photographe ? Daehler ? »

L'hyperactif hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi lui ? Voulu savoir Jackson. Il est flippant ce mec.

- Parce qu'il a failli mourir à cause de mon père, murmura Isaac. »

Deux parurent indignés.

Le troisième se demanda, quant à lui, si l'autre Isaac aussi l'avait toujours su.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ; de vos impressions ; de vos interrogations ; si jamais vous avez du mal à passer d'un monde à l'autre (d'autant plus que les changements de monde devraient être plus fréquents sauf si je découpe différemment les chapitres) ; si parfois vous trouvez que je m'éloigne un peu trop (je m'éloigne souvent un peu trop) ; fin... hésitez pas quoi =)<em>

_Comme j'ai pu le dire dans la note au début : je vais essayer de poster au moins une fois tous les quinze jours... La seule fic qui est "sûre" d'être hebdomadaire pour l'instant est Wolfchester :D_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
